


you might just be my everything

by nobetterlove



Series: Yours, Me. [4]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Reality, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, TW: Drugs, Wedding, cute things occur, happiness, tw: pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterlove/pseuds/nobetterlove
Summary: Clay & Tony tie the knot after ten years of being together. There's a cleverly placed note and some really sappy vows. This is a one shot part of the Yours, Me series. After two years, here's the next piece!





	you might just be my everything

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow! It has been a whole two years since I've posted anything and I'm stoked to finally be able to get my creativity out again. It has been a whirlwind of lots of things, but I'm finally back and ready to take on some fics! I'll be updating most of the unfinished stuff, so keep an eye out for that. I loved getting to write this piece of them, so I'm really excited for you guys to check it out. As always, thanks for reading!

Asking Clay to marry him was the best decision of his life. Looking back at their life together, Tony couldn’t imagine having done it with anyone else. From struggling to make the rent, to being able to purchase the house they now lived in – everything in between made for the most fruitful times spent together and memories made. Without Clay, Tony would’ve never been able to help his dad with the family business or, spend the countless hours with his Mustang out in their makeshift shop. They supported each other’s dreams and Tony couldn’t think of anything better out of a partner. The fact that Clay seemed to get more attractive as the years went by didn’t hurt anything, either. 

Ever since that day in their brand-new house, with the walls bare and open to new opportunity, life for him and Clay only got better – better and more hectic. For someone so shy, Clay had no problems setting down the law when it came to their wedding. Since getting engaged, Clay took to planning and putting together their special day. A fact that Tony was forever grateful for. He could do surprise grand gestures, but he wasn’t sure he knew what colors to put together or what invitations to pick. When his fiancé brought him an idea, Tony nodded his head and enjoyed the smile that action brought to Clay’s face. Other than his outfit, Tony didn’t care what their wedding was composed of. He already had his prize and couldn’t wait to finally make Clay his husband – small details be damned. 

They were two days away from the occasion, and there was surprisingly little tension. Clay delegated all of the grunt type work to him and had Jess and Eric doing the rest of the small things that Clay wasn’t doing himself. His artist of a husband had made a masterful display of their invitations, personally penning each and every one himself. Tony secretly kept one folded up in his wallet, just to pull out when he needed a second to relax, or a reminder of what Clay’s love for him looked like. There wouldn’t be tons of people at their wedding, but those that were there knew they were special to both him and Clay. Every part of the process had been incredibly intimate – from their engagement party to the bachelor shindig they shared a couple nights before. Tony knew things were getting real and instead of anxiety, he felt only excitement and anticipation. 

Putting down the last of the chairs, Tony let out a small sigh. His hands were a little tired from all the lugging, but he could tell this place was going to be gorgeous, and oh so special with all of their close family and friends lighting up their lives and sharing in their day. He simply couldn’t wait – something he knew was making this process all the more enticing. Tony was brought out of his thoughts a couple moments later, strong arms wrapping themselves around his waist from behind. The instant comfort of those arms around him had him relaxing back, letting out another small sigh. Both of his hands came up then, gripping Clay’s soft skin. 

“Hey you,” he heard, a soft mumble against the back of his neck. Tony let himself shudder as those lips ghosted against his skin, amazed that after all this time, he could still feel the initial zing of attraction. “Hey yourself. I was just thinking about how easy all of this has been. This place looks awesome and it’s going to be even better with everyone here, celebrating with us,” Tony replied, leaning more into the embrace, his grip tightening. “I can’t wait to marry you, Clay.” 

Instead of an answer, Tony felt Clay’s lips press against the skin of his neck again, his nose nuzzling the back of his hair before pulling away. Tony turned then, his hands moving to wrap themselves around his fiancé’s shoulders. They met without a second thought, lips pressing together in the most natural of movements. Their usual rule about PDA be damned. Tony was forty-eight hours away from making his best friend and long-term love his husband. If they wanted to make out in public, they damn well were gonna. After a couple moments there was a natural break in the kiss, Clay nuzzling his nose against Tony’s before they created space between themselves. Tony wanted to capture the blush on Clay’s cheeks, the red a reminder that after all this time, he still drove the other crazy – just like Clay would always do to him. 

Tony brought his thumb covered ring up, passing the pad of his finger over the softness of his lip. “I love you, Jensen,” he mumbled, grinning at the brightness in Clay’s eye as he did. “Soon to be Jensen-Padilla,” Clay retorted, playfully nipping at Tony’s finger. “I can’t wait, either. Especially since I won’t see you again until the big day.” This was said with a mock pout, his pretty lips sloping down to form the expression. They would be staying at their respective parent’s houses until the time of their wedding, Clay’s mom wanting at least that piece of their nuptials to remain traditional. 

Since they rebelled against every single one of her suggestions, they both figured letting her have at least one thing was okay. Tony didn’t really see the need to stay apart, but he’d do whatever he could to make his future mother-in-law happy. Despite the fact that her and Clay didn’t often agree, she was still insanely important to the man, and Tony too – simply because she created his most favorite human in the world. “Don’t sweat it, baby. We’ve still got so many things to do on our own for this, it’ll be like the time flew by, anyway.” Tony spoke the words but could feel his insides already missing the man in front of him – every piece of his body craved their connection and always would. The next two days would be a test of their patience – yet treasured all the same. Tony was determined to enjoy all the things that went into this day, including the apprehension that continued to build as their start of forever came closer and closer. 

Clay threw him his patented smile, both sides of his cheeks stretching to his ears. After years together, Tony knew this smile was for him and him alone. Blue eyes would shimmer with affection and the corners of his eyes crinkled ever so slightly. This was his Tony smile; one he couldn’t wait to see for the rest of his life. “You’re right, I’ve got to finish up my vows…” he trailed off, a sneaky little grin replacing his patented smile. 

After years of letters, cards, and beautifully written stories, Tony knew the other’s vows were going to kick his ass. He already prepared himself to cry, telling everyone to pretend it wasn’t happening. Clay had this magical way with words, where they felt so alive and real, yet so complex and foreign all at the same time. Every time Tony got something written from his fiancé, he knew there’d be something magical within the confines of sentences and well-crafted paragraphs. He could only imagine what the well thought out declarations of love were going to be like. His would pale in comparison, and he couldn’t wait. 

Grinning, Tony cupped both of Clay’s cheeks, thumbs brushing the skin ever so lightly before leaning in to seal their lips together once more. “They’re going to kill me,” he mumbled, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment. Forcing himself to pull away a second later, Tony dropped his arms and created space between them. If they didn’t part now, they’d never step away and Tony still had lots to do. With a final sigh, he stepped back one more time, a soft smile pulling on his cheeks. “I’ve got to walk away now, or I never will. I’ll see you at the altar?” His smile growing at the thought. 

“I’ll see you there,” Clay replied, thrusting his hand out, a wad of paper within the confines. “To tide you over.” 

He turned then, walking towards the opposite door. Before exiting however, Clay looked over his shoulder, sending a wink Tony’s way. 

The paper felt heavy and the anticipation sitting on his chest instantly got heavier. Gripping the notebook paper in his hand, Tony brought it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to it. He shook his head, thrusting the folded note into his pocket to read in private later. There were still a few things to do before heading to his parent’s. 

\----

With his favorite pair of coveralls on his hips, and grease under his nails for the first time in a couple days, Tony finally let himself think about the note in his pocket. He could remember this feeling so many times throughout the years – how the process of reading Clay’s notes was sacred, like the smell of oil for the first time upon arriving at the garage. Those old notes were so creased by the amount of times he’d read them – absorbing the words and Clay’s soul he left behind with them. This one would be no different. So close to their big day, Tony was feeling sentimental and wanted to feel all the beautiful things Clay made him feel. 

Letting out a breath, Tony let his fingers unfold the paper, Clay’s secret fold one of the best parts of these letters. The same chicken scratch littered the paper, the familiarity of it washing over him in waves. Before looking at the words, Tony let his fingers run over the dried ink. The tangible feeling of the paper below the tips sending a rush through him. This was Clay, the way the other expressed himself the best. Despite being open and honest with his feelings, Clay delivered his best stuff through each of these letters. One of these started their relationship and would forever hold a special place in their life together. Breathing in again, Tony finally let his eyes wander over the paper. 

\----

Fiancé, 

Just writing that word sends little tingles through my spine, Tony. Ever since I saw you there, leaning against our new home’s walls, I couldn’t imagine my life going in any other direction. I never thought I’d get married. Even after knowing your love and what life was like with someone amazing, I never really thought about it. We were already happy and secure in ourselves together. It didn’t matter that I had a ring on my finger. Once it was there, though – I couldn’t think of anything else. I couldn’t imagine not being able to call you husband. 

That’s a crazy thing too, right? Husbands. It never meant anything to me until I knew that person was going to be you. Did I ever tell you when I knew that I wanted you to be mine forever? It was such a profound moment that I probably didn’t. Just because I know that you like little reminders, not grandiose ones. I think it’s important, though. You should know when the world tilted, and you were the only person left that mattered. 

Do you remember the summer before our sophomore year of college? I did that terrible internship that I hated every single second of, and our time together was admittedly awful. I was terrible to you, grumpy all the time and barking like I was some kind of dog. We had this big fight because I couldn’t get the right color blue out of my palette. I remember feeling so ashamed as I yelled at you. I could literally feel how gross I was being but couldn’t stop it. You looked at me for a second, I could tell that you were trying to decide what sarcastic thing to say to me that would hurt the least. You were formulating, and yet – a second later, your face changed. You took in this deep breath, one of those that people draw in before they lay down the law or drop a bomb. I braced myself, I remember that so vividly because I knew I deserved it…

Then you took a step forward and simply wrapped your arms around me. You brought me into the tightest hug and just stood there. I thought maybe you were trying to fight with me or something, I would’ve deserved to be brought down to the ground. But – you just gave me a hug. Despite the fact that I spent ten minutes yelling at you about the fucking color blue, you just held me and let me know that you were there. 

For a second, I didn’t really understand. I wanted to push you away and yell at you some more, but then I felt your arms tighten around me and your face press against my neck in the most comforting of ways – and I finally understood. You didn’t give a shit that I was yelling. It didn’t matter that I blamed you for something you had no idea about – hell, you can’t even fucking do bubble letters! It didn’t matter – the only thing that did was me. I knew in that very second, that you needed to be something I held onto for dear life. 

There aren’t a lot of people that would let words ping off their armor the way you do. I explode and a lot of the time, don’t really care about what the repercussions are. You have an impeccable way of knowing and understanding that. You love me enough to take a step back from your anger and realize what’s happening underneath the surface. You’ve always done that for me and that’s the best gift I could ever think to get. 

I love you, Tony. 

I love you and I can’t wait to be your husband, to spend the rest of our lives together. I can’t wait to see where the tide takes us and how we navigate it – together. Together is where we belong, Tony. 

Here’s to forever. 

Yours,  
Me. 

\----

Looking up from the paper, Tony blinked back a tear welling up at the corner of his eye. How the hell was he going to get through their wedding, when just the thought of it can bring such passion to his other half? He remembered that moment vividly. Clay had been snapping at him the entire summer, mostly out of irritation from his terrible experience with people who would never understand him or his art. He could feel the desperation from the other that entire time until it suddenly bubbled up, creating that scene. Tony remembered the moment he decided to step forward and help Clay, instead of helping himself – the same moment Clay became worth anything he needed to give to make him happy. 

The shockingly similar feelings of that scenario made him tremble. The sheer fact that they’d been so in sync their entire life together made his heart thud in his chest – his palms sweating from the overwhelming feeling welling within him. What the fuck were they waiting for? He needed to marry Clay Jensen that very second – their forever had been happening for the last ten years, but a new beginning as the team they were destined to be was too enticing – too sweet to wait around for. 

Gritting his teeth, Tony forced himself to calm down, to remember that Clay spent the past ten months creating something so stunningly perfect and representative of who they were together that he couldn’t possibly ruin a singular piece of it – including their self-induced isolation from the other. In less than 36 hours, he’d meet the start of his forever in front of all their family and friends. In less than 36 hours, Clay would be his forever teammate – a thought that was irresistible to Tony. 

He couldn’t help himself, though – hands, digging into his pockets for his phone, seeking out Clay’s number before he could talk himself out of it. He quickly typed a message to Clay, his smile widening at the other’s quick reply. 

Tony: You know how to kill me with your words, babe. I’m not going to stand a chance listening to your vows.  
Tony: I fucking love you. 

Clay: Good, because I’m not going to make it through yours, either.  
Clay: I love you.  
Clay: Next time I see you, you’ll be my husband. 

Tony left the text unanswered, pocketing his phone and heading into the house. Now more than ever, Tony needed to distract himself until he got to see Clay again – until the other became his forever. 

\----

A day later, Tony found himself standing in front of a floor length mirror, placing the finishing touches to his appearance. He’d loosened up on the gel over the years, but brought the stuff out for the occasion, greasing down the strands to perfection – the look reminiscent of his high school do. Thankfully, he’d kept the density and thickness of his hair over the years, so the flip looked amazing, admittedly better than it ever did when he was younger. Stepping back, he pulled the sides of his blazer down, the leather of the material shifting on his shoulders. He’d forgone his patented jacket, switching it for a lighter leather in a deep black. His pants were that same deep black, tapering down at the ankle to give way to his Doc Martin boots. A banded collared shirt sat below his blazer, pulling across his chest in the best of ways. This was the only thing he insisted on putting together himself and he was so pleased with how it all came together. He still refused to wear a tie after all these years and couldn’t regret that decision. He looked incredible, the ink of his tattoos playing the slightest game of peek-a-boo above his collar. Tony knew his tattoos drove Clay wild and was going to take advantage of that fact. 

A few moments later, Tony’s dad was standing in the doorframe, grinning from ear to ear. “Ready for this?” his dad asked, his smile firmly in place as Tony rolled his eyes. Since being separated from Clay, Tony spent all his time soaking up his parents, and annoying them with his never-ending babble about his soon-to-be husband. His dad knew how much this moment meant to him – knew the importance of Clay in Tony’s life. “Better believe it, Papi. I’ve been waiting my whole life for this.” 

The two walked down the hall together until they got to the exit. His dad pushed through the door, allowing some of the noise and chaos from outside to flow into the small space. Outside, under a lush tree, all of their family and friends waited for them. Clay decided they’d share their vows under a huge willow, simply because the space was beautifully intimate, shaded and draped with gorgeous spring bounty. The green went perfectly with their contrasting blues – the color represented by the flower pinned to Tony’s chest. The details were perfect, the only thing missing was their presence. 

A soft throat clearing had Tony looking up, dark brown eyes focusing on the dream in front of him. Clay was also in deep black, a blue shirt tucked into a flattering suit jacket. He, unlike Tony, wore a tie, the black knot nestled right under the expanse of his throat. Their matching flowers looked pristine on his chest, the accessory tying both of their outfits together. They looked like they belong, like they were two halves to an outstanding whole. 

Tony grinned then, finally looking into Clay’s strikingly blue eyes. There was a matching smile on those all too familiar lips – a look that said volumes, so much more than either of them would ever be able to say in front of all of those people. Long legs carried Clay forward, his hand reaching out to grab at Tony’s. Their fingers interlocked together perfectly, a feeling of finally coming home washing over them both. Tony turned his head, shaking it ever so slightly. “You’re beautiful, Clay. Stunning,” he mumbled, his words coming a little slower, his control already starting to wane. The beam of a smile he received only made keeping himself together harder, the intensity of it overwhelming. “You’re the most gorgeous you I’ve ever seen,” Clay finally mumbled back, his long fingers squeezing his hand tightly. 

Without another word, they pushed open the door – the starting chords of “Love of My Life” wafting around them as they walked between the rows. Slowly, they made their way to where Skye was standing, beaming at the pair. Tony was suddenly glad Clay kept up with the girl after so many years, glad that they had someone who knew them so well officiating this day for them. When they stopped in front of her, the music was cut, and the ceremony began. 

Skye spoke of love and how she had the privilege of watching it grow between them. She spoke of their commitment to each other and how their friendship was the foundation of who they were as a couple. She joked about their never-ending pot smoking habit and their ability to arrive at social gatherings “stoned enough to function”. When she finally got around to their vows, Tony forgot that they were in front of so many people – the only thing in the world was Clay and Clay alone. “Alright Jensen, let’s hear that word magic of yours,” Skye said, turning to him with a beaming smile. 

“Tony, you’ve always been my saving grace. You were my first ever friend, the only person that approached the weird new kid in kindergarten. You were the person who stood up for me when people made fun of the books I carried around, or the silly lisp I had in second grade. You were the one that saved me when I never thought I’d come back around. You made me remember why life was so good and how much fun I could really have. 

I promise to be all of that for you. I promise to be there after you’ve had a hard day and need everything and nothing all at once. I promise to help you clean under your fingernails, even though it’s all in vain. I promise to be your rock, when you feel like there’s nothing to cling to. I only hope I can save you from yourself the same way you do for me. I promise to love you with everything I have and, in every way, possible. It’s one thing simply to feel love for someone – it’s a whole other thing to embody it. I promise to be there for you as a partner, lover, and friend. You are my world and I will try and remember that, even when times are rough, and I want nothing more than to shut you out. I love you, Tony Padilla. I gladly welcome you into my forever and take you as my husband.” 

As Clay spoke, he slipped a plain white gold band on Tony’s finger, keeping his hand there long after the ring was snug against his knuckle. Those long fingers brushed over his skin, magnifying the words as he spoke. Tony couldn’t shake the tingle, even after the floor was passed to him to deliver his vows to Clay. 

“Clay, I couldn’t imagine my life without you. When I saw you, all that time ago, I knew you were someone worth knowing. Everyone else was trying to fit in, but not you – you were off in your own world and I wanted nothing more than an invitation there, too. You are the only person who can create a space that is so welcoming and warm, where I can be myself without worrying. You are the only person I’ve ever wanted. In all of my life, I’ve never felt a desperate need for something in the way I hunger you. You are the center of the world and I will do anything to make sure you keep shining your light on me and the life we’ve created. 

I promise to always stand up for you, even when it’s against yourself. I promise to be the one who takes that step towards you, instead of creating distance in the opposite direction. I promise to provide a place where you can be yourself, where you can create and be as genuinely you as possible. I will always hug you fiercely and embrace the troubles we have to navigate together – no matter how bad they may be. I promise to love all the pieces of you, every little thing that makes you the unique man I’ve loved so desperately. I promise to be there for you as your partner, lover, and friend. I’m forever grateful to get to spend my forever with you. I love you, Clay Jensen. I gladly welcome you into my forever and take you as my husband.”

By the time he finished, Tony could barely remember slipping the band on Clay’s finger. They’d been staring deeply into the other’s eyes the entire time that he’d been a little lost – so insanely stuck in the depths of blue eyes and the promise of the rest of their lives. 

“Well, now that you’ve made all of us cry – please kiss your husband.” Skye wiped at her eyes quickly as she said this, her dark makeup the slightest bit smudged. Tony didn’t need any further prodding. He quickly took a step forward, brought both hands up to cup Clay’s cheeks, and pulled him close. Their lips met in a soft kiss, a gentle reminder that they did it – they were finally husbands. Clay brought his own hands up, pulling Tony ever closer by the hips. A few more soft kisses were exchanged before they created space, stepping apart only to slip their hands into the other’s. 

“Please welcome the Jensen-Padilla’s!”

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Their wedding has been in my head for a long time now and I'm so glad to finally have it out and on paper for you guys. What would you like to see next in this verse? Give me your best AU plot bunnies, too. I've started putting fingers to keys on a lot of stuff, so I'm really really eager to see where your interests lie. Thanks for coming back and reading this series! Comment below, I'd love to hear what you think :D


End file.
